


Adorable

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [12]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Yoosung Kim, Random - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, nervous is adorable, saeran's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: Saeran talks to flowers, and you don't feel like wasting an opportunity to see him adorable.





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know that this is very random. Even the title is random. I was talking to my cat this morning and I thought of this, so here! Enjoy!
> 
> Let me know if there are any typos or mistakes.

You’ve never seen Saeran talking to flowers before and—now that you can actually see him—you feel like you’ve been missing out on something so…adorable.

He’s in your living room, replacing some flowers he had gotten for you last week. Yellow roses are your favourite, and Saeran doesn’t need to be reminded. He’s humming—a habit you’ve come to cherish—and he seems to be in a good mood.

He's absorbed in what he's doing, and you don’t want to disturb him. He's arranging the flowers, and you can see he's putting some red and pink roses amongst the yellow ones. They look fluffy, like Saeran's hair.

_Adorable._

“There you go,” he says and you take a step back, thinking he might see you. He’s still talking to the flowers. “That’s good. Yoosung will be happy to see you, you know.”

He sounds sweet, like he does when he’s kissing you goodnight.

He's done arranging the flowers, and you slip into the living room as silently as you could. As soon as Saeran puts the vase down, you wrap your arms around his waist. As expected, he flinches, like he didn't know your were up. His hands touch your arms, and you can tell they're shaking.

“O—oh…you’re up,” he says, with a little laugh. You can tell he’s nervous. “H...how much did—how much did you hear…?”

You grin and rest your head on his shoulder, eyes turned towards him. He’s not looking at you.

“You were talking to the flowers,” you say softly, and his cheeks turn a bit red. “You sounded adorable…”

Yes, you've definitely flustered him.

"Don't...don't tell Saeyoung..." he says quietly. "He'll tease me a lot,"

You hum and peck his cheek.

"Only if you promise me...that you'll talk to flowers next time,"

Because you want to see him like that; adorable and happy.

"...Fine..."

You can't wait till he's replacing the flowers again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on endings. They're tough to get right.  
> This might have another related short fic later, or I may re-write it. I dunno. (I'll decide on that later.)
> 
> I will not post tomorrow, because I have to start looking for sources for my review paper. I have to save my GPA. (It's drowning.)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Love you! <3


End file.
